


【艾利/授翻】The Raven’s Feather鸦之羽

by TINOJM17



Series: [翻译]Mystery Story：Monthly Ereri One-Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 有很多办法可供我们找寻伴侣。对于羽族来说，Alpha要展示自己。可以是任一形式的歌唱，展羽起舞，求偶，展示自己的力量和其他优势。通常来说，Alpha们会在Omega们观察和挑选的时候做一切努力。当我进一步研究同类们不同的求爱方式时，我找到了自己的伴侣。就在南边最黑暗的森林之中，他的求爱方式并不是很友好。他想要杀了我。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: [翻译]Mystery Story：Monthly Ereri One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【艾利/授翻】The Raven’s Feather鸦之羽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerozaki_Zen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Raven's Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204116) by [zerozaki_Zen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen). 



> 作者Note：每个月我都会发布一份民意调查（详情见我的汤不热）。基本上就是一个怪诞故事的调查，你可以投票给你想看的艾利AU。所有的故事都会是一发完（5k-10k）这是七月的故事！  
> 特别鸣谢：  
> IceFlower680  
> Tiffany Brown  
> Rosie Morris  
> John W Ballantyne  
> Dani Li

“求偶，那是自然！”艾伦在他的笔记本上草草写下这几个字，他的炭笔在纸张上划过，他潦草的笔画逐渐呈现在眼前。他兴奋地拍打着翅膀，展示着他那黄、绿、蓝的渐变色羽毛。

在地上，棕色翅膀的Alpha按颜色和大小将自己所有的收藏品：贝壳、石头、花、叶子还有果子，全都一字排开。

“50％的北方羽族会练习求偶表演。”他金发的朋友也在笔记本上记下。一听到这个，他那黑白相间的羽翅在身后拍打了起来。

“你说得对，阿尔敏。”艾伦翻着自己的笔记本，扫了一眼他们记下的所有笔记，对金发男孩的说法表示赞同。艾伦将他的笔记本放进流苏皮制的袋子里。当他还在为求偶表演发愁时，他注意到了北方的Alpha。

羽族总是会被误认为是天使，但不同的是，他们的翅膀颜色不一样。他们分布在很多地方，从雨林到沙漠雪山都有他们的踪影。与其他种族相比，羽族人的性格却又十分相似。

总之，天使是过路者的守护者，精灵是森林的守护者，而羽族是鸟类的守护者。在席纳的土地上，还有种种其他生物，人马、美人鱼、类人等等。大家和睦相处，共建席纳美好家园。

正如天使一般，羽族的背后也有一对翅膀。但不同之处在于他们的翅膀和羽毛类似于动物界的鸟类。

艾伦的鸟灵是一只卡米罗特金刚鹦鹉，是他母亲的鸟灵卡特琳娜金刚鹦鹉和父亲的猩红金刚鹦鹉的混血。他的羽毛在阳光下美得令人惊叹。棕褐色的皮肤和一头鸟窝般的乱发使他就像夏天的象征。他的眼睛颜色十分与众不同，不过的确是混血该有的样子。他的左眼是金色的，另一只则是海绿色。就如卡米罗特鹦鹉一般，艾伦羽色鲜艳，性格开朗。他喜欢在空中高速飞行，总是对新鲜事感兴趣。

至于他最好的朋友阿尔敏，他的鸟灵是一只黑白斑的鸽子。他的羽毛大部分是白色的，上面有些黑色斑点。就如鸽子一般，阿尔敏对什么都有十足的好奇心，并且十分想要飞越这片土地去进一步研究其他羽族不同的文化、饮食生活。

艾伦不是一个喜欢旅行的人，但是当他的父母有让他独自出行的意愿时，他加入了阿尔敏。他发誓会保护他的Omega朋友，并一路上好好学习，因为阿尔敏的研究激起了他的兴趣，尤其是那些不同类型的求偶方式。

“哦，有Omega来了。”阿尔敏看见女性Omega的到来，十分兴奋。“我们该给他们点空间。”

“行。”艾伦点点头，拍打着翅膀，飞起穿过浓密的枝叶。飞在空中时他仍不忘在笔记本上写下最后几个字。

“很神奇，对吧？”阿尔敏飞到他身旁，微笑地听着Alpha为吸引Omega而发出不同的声音。

“没错，我还发现Omega来的时候，有两个Aloha退回了他们的巢穴。”

“除了那些花里胡哨的表演，他们也会发出不同的声音来吸引Omega。纯粹的求偶罢了！”阿尔敏为新学到的知识欢呼鼓掌起来。

艾伦咯咯地笑了起来，然后他的目光转向了森林里。在研究了许许多多羽族的求爱方式，并亲眼见证他们遇见自己伴侣的过程之后，艾伦皱起了眉。

艾伦确实希望自己的生活多些冒险和刺激，但他也希望自己能找到另一半。在家乡，他没有找到那个Omega，他觉得自己应该离开巢穴去寻找。但他和阿尔敏几乎走遍了席纳，却还是没有遇到任何引起他兴趣的人，尽管有鲜艳的羽毛也没有人注意到他。

艾伦摇摇头，勉强付之一笑。他的寿命大概有八十岁，在那之前总会找到伴侣的。再说了，席纳还有部分地区尚未探索，在他羽翼未丰时就冥冥之中感觉那里与他有某种联系。

另一个棕色翅膀的羽族人从树冠那里飞了出来，在他身旁滑翔着。

“我希望你看到的是有教育意义的玩意。”秃头的老男人打趣说。皮克西斯，他是这片小树林的负责人，是他允许艾伦和阿尔敏来学习的。

“的确是，先生，谢谢您允许我们前来学习。”阿尔敏朝老人鞠了一躬表示感谢。

“这没什么。抬起头来，孩子。现在你俩要到哪儿去？回家吗？”

“还不，我们要继续朝席纳南边去。”阿尔敏指着地平线上的深绿色森林解释道。

“席纳南边啊。”皮克西斯抽了口气。

“怎么了吗？”艾伦好奇的问道，他注意到了皮克西斯听见他们说要南下时，一转平日快活开朗的神情。

“呃，你知道的，”皮克西斯很快补充道。“那里的羽族可不太友善。”

“我们知道的，我听说他们的领地意识很强。”阿尔敏回答。“我们会尽量远离他们，避免麻烦。”

“如果是这样的话，那我祈祷你们能顺利完成任务。”皮克西斯点点头。

“谢谢您。”艾伦低声说。在内心深处，艾伦能感受到自己血管中涌动的兴奋。席纳南部总是能引起他的兴趣，只在Alpha小时候，他就会在天际翱翔时注视着席纳南部的黑暗森林。但他的父母总是紧盯着他，确保他们好奇心重的儿子不会靠近那里。

“走吧，艾伦。”阿尔敏飞出好几米远。“如果真的那么危险的话，我们就待在边境好了。”

“行。再见了，先生！”艾伦挥挥手。

皮克西斯也朝他们挥了挥手，担心地皱起眉看着这两个旅行者。而后他摇了摇头，飞回了森林。

艾伦深吸了一口气，在飞到阿尔敏身边身边之前，他盯着地平线上那片墨绿。“你紧张吗？”

“紧张什么？席纳的黑森林？”阿尔敏转过头。“好吧，是有一点儿。”

“我知道我要求的太多了，但我会保护你的。”

“我知道。”他冲棕褐色皮肤的男孩一笑，然后问道：“我知道学习和保护我只是你的借口罢了，这样你爸妈才会允许你离家。那么你到底想去南方看什么呢？”

艾伦将目光从他的死党身上移开，不知该如何给他一个像样的回答。

阿尔敏从未计划过要去南方，但艾伦把他拉到了这里，他告诉这只金发鸽子也许那里的羽族有独特的求爱方式。艾伦说不清，但是在南方的黑森林里，有什么在呼唤着他，就像是无声的声音在召唤他。

“我知道你可以保护我，但是艾伦，我们必须小心行事。”阿尔敏在降落在离他最近的树上休息了片刻。他们已经很接近黑森林了，大约还剩一小时的路程，艾伦可以感觉到阿尔敏的犹豫不决。“我们还没有准备好应付这种环境。”

艾伦落在他旁边，一双异色瞳凝视着黑森林。艾伦感受到的不是恐惧和小心翼翼，而是全然不同的感觉，类似于这个地方散发出的慰藉感。

“我们羽毛颜色太鲜艳无法融入环境，你知道我的身体不习惯于战斗。”

“我知道，但我能保护你。”

阿尔敏面无表情地说道：“无意冒犯，但是和让打架对你的战斗机巧并没有帮助。”

“嘿！那也算好吧！”艾伦辩解道。

“没错，但是艾伦，我想我还是在森林边境等着好了……等你找到你要找的。”阿尔敏暗示道。

艾伦的嘴抿成了一条线。他知道阿尔敏很聪明，但他没想到鸽子能想到他在做什么。但他甚至不确定自己在找什么。

************

一小时后，他们到达了边境。

阿尔敏定定地站在青葱翠绿的草地上，呆望着高耸的树木，树枝在天空中伸展开来。深色的叶子阻挡了阳光的穿透，使林床上布满了苔藓和菌类。

“我们到了。”艾伦呼了口气，踏出青草地，走进森林的黑苔藓。

“昂，艾伦。”阿尔敏咽了口唾沫。

听见他叫他，艾伦转过身朝他的朋友走去。阿尔敏仍然一动不动，双眼圆瞪，战战兢兢。他的翅膀紧紧地贴在后背，艾伦注意到他因恐惧而颤抖的羽尖。

“注意安全，如果你需要我就在这里。”

艾伦笑了。“谢谢。”他举起哨子，金发的Omega明白，如果森林里出了什么事，他就会吹响哨子。

阿尔敏望着艾伦起飞，朝森林深处飞去。Alpha轻松地在狭窄的树丛中穿行着，直到他那渐变的彩色翅膀消失在黑暗中。

*************

艾伦熟练地绕过参天树木的巨大树干。他已经飞了一小时了，但还没遇到任何人或者捕食者。他以为南方的黑森林会异常可怖，捕食者潜伏在每个角落，会受到不同领地的羽族攻击。但什么都没发生。艾伦遇到的都是生长在黑暗区域的独特植物。林地上都是不同品种的蘑菇，花朵和奇形怪状的灌木叶子。艾伦还发现了许多五彩斑斓的青蛙，但他并没有接近他们，因为阿尔敏警告过这些美丽的彩色两栖动物有毒。

为了休息一下，艾伦决定在一颗巨木的枝丫上落脚。他降落时发出了嘎吱声，这声音几乎是在森林中回荡。森林里鸦默雀静，但随着时间的流逝，人们渐渐发现这里已经没了昆虫的歌鸣，安静得令人不安。

艾伦在自己着陆的地方瞅见了一些蛇和老鼠，仅因为此，以防万一他的耳朵警觉地竖了起来。然后他肚子的咕噜声打破了寂静。艾伦红了脸，拍了拍自己空空如也的肚子。

“我想……我现在该回去了。”Alpha叹了口气，对这次旅程有些失望。他扇动了几下翅膀，准备起飞，这时他看见了些什么。

下方的一丛蓝莓引起了他的注意。艾伦吞了下口水，看着熟透的水果，胃开始翻腾。他想吃蓝莓。

艾伦检查了一下周遭的环境，确保那个区域没有危险，然后拍打着翅膀，无声优雅地落地。

一踏上青苔，艾伦就没有进一步动作了。任何细微的声音都能触动他的神经，他能听见远方蟋蟀的叫声，也能听见微风拂过黑森林的树叶时的沙沙声。

当艾伦确定自己观察完一切之后，又将注意力转移到了水果上。他看着那蓝莓，舔了舔嘴唇。他从灌木丛里摘了一些下来，凑到嘴边，但又停住了。

眼睛。他感觉背后有双眼睛在盯着自己。

他慢慢地将果子合在掌心，立在原地。艾伦没有听到来人的一点儿动静，但他能感受到那钻心的目光。

他清楚这个地区的羽族有很强的领地意识，他们为了争夺地盘不惜血战。如果非要这样的话，艾伦愿意一战，但他必须赢，这样他才有机会解释自己为什么会侵入此地。

他听见翅膀无声地拍动。艾伦深吸了一口气，他不知道自己会和怎样的羽族战斗，但他明白如果自己要是和一个Alpha打一架，那将会是一场地狱般的恶战。

他的对手怒喝一声，艾伦转过身，只见一位身材娇小的男性Omega张开漆黑的翅膀。微弱的光透过厚厚的叶子，可以看见他内里的羽毛是钴蓝色的。他露出利齿，向艾伦扑来。

艾伦迅速避开了迎面而来的攻击。他扇动翅膀，飞了起来。他清楚自己不可能以这种速度穿过浓密的树冠，他也清楚自己的对手会穷追不舍。

然后他感觉到一只冰冷的手捉住了他的脚踝。艾伦僵持着，以前他也对让这样做过，玩捉迷藏的时候他并不怎么温柔。

在攻击者一把将他扯下来之前，艾伦转过身，一把按住对方的肩膀。他使劲地拍打着翅膀，黑色的羽毛散落了些许。

这时艾伦看清了攻击者的容貌。一头乌发，皮肤苍白的男性，他对着艾伦咬牙切齿，但当他钴蓝色的眼睛对上那双异色瞳时，他的表情柔和了不少。钴蓝色的明眸注视着他渐变色的羽毛，每一丝展开都充满了力量。

黑发男人的后背狠狠地撞到了地上，发出一声怒吼。艾伦抓住着黑发Omega，以防在解释他为什么侵入领地时这个小家伙会抓伤自己的脸。他不想造成进一步伤害这个Omega或是任何Omega，这是Alpha应有的风度。

“嗨！”艾伦开口。“听着，我知道我侵入了你的领地，但请听我说完，我来这里是为了研究羽族不同的求偶方式。”

“少屁话。”黑发男人咳嗽着，虚弱地在地上扑闪着翅膀。

“这是真的。”艾伦坚持说。

“我只是讨厌我的领地里有Alpha。”黑发男人瞪着他。“尤其是偷我食物的家伙。”

“蓝莓？”艾伦瞥了一眼他们附近的蓝莓丛。

“这他妈是我种的，因为这里是森林里唯一有阳光的地方。”黑发男人嘟囔着。

艾伦环顾四周，发现他说的没错。他甚至没注意到这片区域比他穿过其他地方要亮一些，因为这微弱的几束光。然后他回头看向黑发男人。“对不起，我可以赔偿你的蓝莓。”

“他妈的离我远点。”黑发男人推了他一把，终于张开那漆黑的翅膀飞离了地面。

艾伦注视着他的翼羽，它们在空中舒展着，几缕阳光照在那精致的羽面上。当光线再次照射这些黑色羽翼时，他们会变成钴蓝色。“哇。”

“干嘛！？”Omega厉声说。

“抱歉，你的翅膀很漂亮。”艾伦的眼睛还黏在那漆黑的羽翼上。

“唔……”黑发男人皱起了眉。而后他的目光又落在了Alpha那令人惊叹的翅膀上。“既然你这么说。”他站起身拍了拍自己裤子上的灰。

“顺便说一声，我是艾伦。”艾伦也拍了拍自己衣服上的土。“真的对不起，我很抱歉擅自闯入这里。”

“我是利威尔——”利威尔顿了顿，这时候艾伦的肚子又发出了可怜的咆哮声。

艾伦面红耳赤，双手捂住肚子。“哈哈，对不起。”

利威尔叹了口气，朝灌木丛走去。他纤长苍白的手指摘下了几个果子，然后转向Alpha，递给了他。

“呃，”艾伦犹豫地望着果子。他并不是只想摘浆果，他有一种预感，利威尔将他种在这里，也许就是在等它结果。主人先吃才合情理。“如果你能先吃的话，我会感觉好一些。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯，是的。我是说，你把它种在这里，应该就是在等它结果吧。”

“这倒没错……”黑发男人盯着水果。他拿起一颗，放进了嘴里，把剩下的给了Alpha。“吃了。”他慢慢咀嚼着果实，仿佛是在遵守Omega的命令。

“谢谢！”艾伦不等他说第二次，就拿起三个全塞进嘴里。“太好吃了！”

“嘁。”黑发男人不屑地哼了一声，强忍住笑意。毕竟一只有着强壮有力的翅膀的Alpha像小鸡一样吃蓝莓的样子着实可爱。“所以……你来着干什么？”

“嗷，我在学习羽族的求爱方式。”艾伦兴高采烈地吞下了所有多汁的果实。

“看鸟性交有什么好玩的？”

“啊-什么？不！我没有—不是—”

瞧着Alpha结结巴巴，因尴尬憋得满脸通红的样子，黑发男人的嘴角掠过一丝笑。

这时，他听见树枝折断的声音。

“嘘！”他对深色皮肤的男人说道。

艾伦立马闭上了嘴。远处干燥的树叶发出的沙沙声使他竖起耳朵。“那是什么？”他小声道。

钴蓝色的眼睛环视了一圈四周，又转向了艾伦。“首先，我们得离开地面，但是得保持安静。”

纤细的墨黑色翅膀缓缓扇动着，逐渐用力，直到他悬停在空中，然后飞到了艾伦之前休息的树枝上。

“哇。”艾伦张目结舌，惊讶于这位萍水相逢之人的风度翩翩。

“你他妈还傻站在那干嘛？”黑发男人见这位外来的Alpha还在原地，耷拉着嘴像个白痴一样时，忍不住冲他低声吼道。

“奥对。”艾伦回过神，尽力模仿着他的动作，也飞到了树枝上。

“嘘！”利威尔眼睛不断扫视着四周，保持着高度警惕。

异色瞳也在扫视着这个区域，当他没有看见任何动物，也没听见任何声响，便耸了耸肩。“我们在提防什么啊？”

“我说了保持安静！”黑发男人发出嘘声。不一会儿，一只美洲狮突然从浓密的灌木丛中钻了出来。

“我靠。”艾伦看着这只巨大的黑猫静静地走过森林。那只美洲狮嗅了嗅他们刚刚停留过的地方，开始大声咆哮，然后扭着脖子向上看去。

“妈的。”利威尔低声骂了一句，一把将褐色皮肤的男人推到树干上。

“干嘛——”艾伦正要问，但利威尔一下展开了他的黑色翅膀将他藏在了阴影中，他立刻闭嘴了。

“把你的彩虹翅膀收起来好吗？”利威尔瞥了一眼下面的美洲狮。

“啊，好。”艾伦紧紧地收住了翅膀，低头看向那只美洲狮。

那只大猫又开始嗅了起来，眼睛始终盯着那棵树，他们俩都正躲在树枝的阴影下。几分钟后，另一个声音分散了美洲狮的注意力，它又悄悄朝那边去了。

利威尔松了口气。确信美洲狮离开他的领地之后，他立刻从褐色皮肤的男人身前退开。“这应该就是为什么你这样的彩虹鸟不会出现在这里的原因。”

“我猜也是，刚刚真是惊险！”艾伦张开了刚刚被迫压在背后的翅膀，感觉有些酸痛。“可是他们敢捕食羽族吗？”

“哼，”利威尔翻了个白眼。“他们只把我们当做小鸟罢了，和他们战斗可是很难搞的。”

“你以前打过吗？”

“两次，我还掉了一些稚羽。”

“不会吧？！”

“它们长得很快，所以没事。”利威尔挥挥手让他离远点。“得了，现在回到正题。”黑发Omega将拳头垂在身体两侧。“我们刚刚说到哪儿了？”

“呃，对了！我并没有观察我们同类的交配过程。我们会给他们私人空间的。我们只是期待看见不同的求偶方式。”艾伦解释道。

“我们？”黑发男人挑起眉，然后转过头观察周遭是否还有别的颜色鲜艳的羽族。

“我和我最好的朋友，阿尔敏。他更愿意待在森林的边境。这不能怪他，毕竟他的鸟灵是一只鸽子。”他耸耸肩。

“就这？”

“是的，我们研究了不同种族的求爱方式。总之它们大同小异。无非是给予承诺、努力工作、保持耐心和热情，与伴侣患难与共。”

“有趣。所以你的鸟灵是什么？孔雀吗？”利威尔出于纯粹的好奇，扇动了几下翅膀，在树枝上盘旋着，想要仔细看看艾伦鲜艳的翅膀。

“不，我的鸟灵是混血的。是一只卡米罗特金刚鹦鹉。”艾伦一边说一边张开翅膀，好让他瞧个仔细。

“有趣……”利威尔一边盘旋一边盯着对方的翅羽。

“你呢？是乌鸦（crow）吗？”

利威尔将全身的重量都压在了树枝上，枝丫一下摇晃个不停。“我他妈不是乌鸦！”

“哦，天哪，对不起。”艾伦连忙低下头，试图在摇摇欲坠的树枝上保持平衡。

“啧，那些混蛋……”利威尔将双臂交叉在胸前，低声咕哝道。“我的鸟灵是渡鸦（raven），有区别的。”

“渡鸦，和你的发色一样。”

“可喜可贺。”Omega面无表情地说。

“那么，”艾伦一屁股坐在树枝上，两条腿在空中晃着。“你能告诉我你的伴侣是怎么向你求爱的吗？”

“我没……没有伴侣。”利威尔坐下轻声说道。

“好吧，看来咱俩都是单身汉啊。”艾伦厚脸皮地笑了。

“无所谓。”利威尔转过身去，愤愤地说道。“这方面我可帮不了你了。”利威尔没有说谎，没有人接近过他。艾伦知道他会攻击所有经过他领地的Alpha。回想起来，黑发Omega也许觉得那些Alpha是想要做自己的伴侣，但是话说回来，他们竟然没有一个打败过利威尔。除了现在他身旁这只彩虹鸟。

利威尔眨眨眼，悄悄瞥了一眼身旁色彩斑斓的Alpha。

“想不想看看？我在这本书里写了我所目睹的所有求爱方式。”艾伦抓起他的包，翻开他的笔记本。

利威尔点点头，目光不禁再次飘到他美丽的翅膀上。

这时，头顶上的一根树枝啪地一声断了。

说时迟那时快，一条长蛇落在了利威尔的肩上，并以迅雷不及掩耳之势爬向他的翅膀。

利威尔惊叫一声，张开翅膀想要把它抖落，这动作却激起了那动物的求生欲，一口咬在了利威尔左翼根部。

“操！”黑发男人咒骂一声，咬紧牙关强忍着疼痛，然后一下失去平衡，从树枝上跌了下去。

利威尔的左翼失去了知觉，他倒抽一口冷气，右翼还在不停地扑闪着，但中了蛇毒的左翼实在太重，他不停坠落。

他从未想过，他这辈子会遭遇如此失策的情况。他本该发现树顶上有蛇的，但他没有，察觉时已经晚了。下坠时利威尔看着那些努力穿透浓密枝叶的微光。

他闭上眼，准备接受自己的命运。

“利威尔！”

钴蓝色的眼睛猛然睁开，巨大的彩色翅膀就在眼前展开。

艾伦一把抓过他的手腕，将他捞起，在落地之前，胳膊搂住了利威尔的膝弯。（公主抱）

“我的妈呀，这条蛇还紧紧咬着你的翅膀不放呢！”艾伦一落地就开始尖叫。他注意到黑发男人的左翼无力地垂下，蛇仍旧在上面晃着。

“操！”利威尔一边骂一边用胳膊勾住了艾伦的脖子好维持平衡。“快把那玩意从我翅膀上弄下来！”

“嘘！嘘！”艾伦轻轻摇晃着怀里的男人，希望蛇能够因此而松口。

“你他妈搞什么鬼？把它抓下来！”利威尔推了艾伦一把。

“我不要碰它！”Alpha嘟囔道。

“看在老天的份上——真见鬼！”蛇终于松开了它的毒牙，利威尔痛苦地嘶了一声。

“哦，它溜了。”艾伦看着蛇一溜烟钻进了茂密的森林。“利威尔，你还好吗？”

“我还行，但我的左翼不太好。”利威尔试图扇动自己被咬伤的翅膀，但毫无效果。“流血了吗？”

“还没，你身上感觉怎么样？毒素可能会扩散。”

“不，我觉得不是那种蛇。”利威尔试图活动自己的左手手指来证明自己的观点，但他立刻感觉到了指尖的麻木感。“得，好极了。”

“我们必须找人帮忙！”和阿尔敏一起出门之后，艾伦学会了很多，不单单是求爱方式。一路上，他认识了各种各样的动物，带毒的，带狂犬病的，五花八门的都有。他知道怎么做草药，但环顾四周，这片森林甚至没有任何兽群。

“不，我不会离开我的领地的。”利威尔抗议道。

“如果毒液在你全身扩散，你既无法保护领地也无法保护你自己！”艾伦大吼道。他清楚这里的羽族领地意识有多强，他可以预见只要他们一离开就会有人来继承黑发男人的位置，但当务之急是治疗利威尔。

利威尔眨了眨眼，意识到了自己的处境。如果他的身体废了，要么会被大猫吃掉，要么会被某个Alpha占便宜，咬他的后颈，占有他和他的领地。但利威尔为了守住自己的地盘费尽心机，经历了无数次斗争。Omega能拥有自己的领地是十分罕见的，利威尔也只是那些罕见中的一个罢了。

艾伦察觉到了利威尔沮丧的沉默和失落的表情，补充了一句。“听着，我会和你一起回来的，帮你重新占领你的地盘。无条件的。”

听了这话，利威尔稍稍振作了一点。“当真？”

“是的，我向你保证。”艾伦坚定的眼神证明他没有说谎。

利威尔抬起头，望向那双异色瞳的更深处。盯着艾伦的眼睛使他没法专心。他知道个中缘由，特别是因为他是个混血儿，但这是利威尔第一次遇到混血儿。但他看到的除了真诚别无他物时，他点了点头。“好吧。”

“行，那你抓紧咯！”艾伦稳稳地抱着他，然后扇动着翅膀，在地面上盘旋了几下，飞了起来。

利威尔叹了口气，目光还黏在他的领地上，然后回头瞥了一眼深肤色的男人。利威尔知道自己为什么没有伴侣，因为他明白那些Alpha只是想要自己的领地。多么可悲的事实。但这个Alpha救了自己，还承诺会帮自己夺回领地。他开始有些改观了，也许不是所有的Alpha都那么坏。

“阿尔敏很擅长做草药。”艾伦打破了沉默。

利威尔默默地点了点头。

“呃。”艾伦的声音闷闷的。渐渐地两人都感到了一阵沉默的尴尬。他突然想到了一个点子。“嘿，你想看看我的特技吗？”

“特技？”

“我在路上学会了很多飞行技巧。”

“你不会把我摔下来吧？”

“不会的，你抓紧咯。”

“好吧——我靠！”艾伦突然猛地扎向高空，强劲的斜翼使劲拍打着，利威尔忍不住惊叫出声。凭借着速度和力量，他们突破浓密的树冠，并在空中做了几个翻飞旋转。

利威尔眨了眨眼睛，以适应刺眼的亮光。几秒钟后，随着艾伦越飞越高，利威尔能够看见他们下方的黑森林了。他笑着摇了摇头，而Alpha则像刚学会飞的雏鸟似的笑得灿烂。

Omega不得不承认，艾伦的特技表演的确不错。从上往下看，厚密森林的景色令人惊叹。利威尔已经不记得他上次在森林上空飞行是什么时候了，他光顾着保护自己的领地，照顾自己的蓝莓树了，都没时间享受翱翔高空的感觉。新鲜空气扑面而来，风在耳边徐徐，黑发男人感到无比放松。

“利威尔，这感觉是不是超棒！”艾伦欢呼道，说着他们开始直线下降，朝森林急速下坠。

“我他妈可不这么觉得！”利威尔觉得他要和自己亲爱的人生拜拜了。

就在快到落下的瞬间，艾伦及时张开了翅膀，开始在空中滑翔。

在回到森林的阴影下之前，伦展示着自己所有的飞行特技，还时不时欢呼几声。

“利威尔，感觉如何？”他们落在最近的树枝上，艾伦兴奋地问。

“你到底想什么呢？！”一落脚，利威尔就一把推开艾伦。“刚刚你像旋风一样差点没摔死我！”

“但我并没——”看见利威尔的乱发上粘着几根小树枝和叶子，他忍不住笑出了声。

“又怎么了？”利威尔有些恼火。

“对不起，我来帮你。”艾伦伸手拿掉一片树叶。

“喂，等等——”利威尔有些惊慌失措。但他看清艾伦其实是在帮他整理头发后，不禁红了脸，他晃了晃脑袋，甩掉剩下的叶子。

“你漏了几根树枝。”艾伦靠近，摘掉了那些树枝。

“我的头发里还有小树枝？！”

“呃，我们穿过了树冠嘛。”

“不，明明是你非要穿过树冠！”

“但是很好玩，不是吗？”

“这倒是。”利威尔低声说。他不想承认他其实很喜欢在森林上空飞行。他已经很久没这样做了。但他甩甩头，要先解决当务之急。

“你知道该往哪里走吗？”利威尔问。“你知道你的朋友在森林的哪一边等你，对吧？”

“嗯，我记得要穿过桃树林。”

“桃……”利威尔刚应声，肚子就叫出了声，他的脸更红了。

“利威尔，你刚才只吃了一个蓝莓！”当主人只吃了一个并且饿的肚子叫时，自己吃再多都不好受了。

“没事，我可以一整天都不吃东西。”利威尔无所谓地耸耸肩。这不是他第一次不进食了。当周围有很多Alpha对他的领地虎视眈眈时，吃饭是利威尔最不关心的事。

“怎么能这样！你待在这，我去给你找点吃的。”艾伦毫不犹豫地跳下树枝，飞向树丛。

“嘿！你又不熟悉这个地方！”利威尔试着喊他，但Alpha丝毫不理睬。“白痴！”

男人来回踱步，却只能吹胡子瞪眼。艾伦怎么这么笨，他压根不了解黑森林。他脑中立刻浮现出这样一幅画面：艾伦误入了他人的领地，然后再也没有回来。而自己永远被困在树枝上，直至毒液在体内扩散，然后像一只死兔子一样倒在森林的地上。

“我回来了！”

利威尔猛地一激灵，看见艾伦正用那美丽的渐变色翅膀朝自己飞来。他的左手拿着芒果，右手拿着装水的容器。

“喔，你挺快的。”利威尔有点被感动到了。

“芒果树就在离这不远的地方，它下面还有蟋蟀叫呢。”艾伦轻轻落在树枝上，将果实递给利威尔。

“谢谢。”他慢慢剥干净果皮，清甜的果肉融入口中。他惊讶于果实的甜美，心中庆幸艾伦的好运气让他找回这样完好无损的水果。

利威尔默默吃完这一餐,将果皮和种子洒在地里，小动物和昆虫会处理好它们的。他从Alpha身上取下容器，喝下一大口凉水，然后用剩下的水洗了洗手。

“谢谢你。”利威尔小声说。

“别客气，我吃了你的蓝莓，这是我能做的最起码的事。”艾伦又厚脸皮地笑了。“哦，对了，这是给你的，”

利威尔看着艾伦在口袋了掏了一阵，拿出一颗珠子。透明的树脂里包裹着蓝色和绿色的漩涡。

“哇。”利威尔接过，惊讶地瞪大了眼。这种小玩意可价值不菲，只有花精灵才知道如何制作，而且需要耗费很多时间和魔法才能做出完美的成品。

“可能是花精灵把它落在树丛里却懒得捡起来吧。”

“你……”利威尔将目光从珠子移向Alpha。“你把这个给我了？”

“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，它很漂亮……”他仔细端详了一番，然后将它收到口袋里。“谢谢，啊——”利威尔的腿突然变得沉重，膝盖一弯，他下意识抓住Alpha。

“站稳。”艾伦也下意识抓住了利威尔的胳膊，以防他再次从树枝上掉下来。“我抓着你呢，你怎么了？”他一边问一边看黑发男人是否又受伤了。

“我的腿，”利威尔低头看着自己打颤的腿。“它们开始麻木了。”

“我们得快一点了。”尚未经过对方的允许，艾伦就一把将他捞起来，从树枝上飞了起来。他瞥了一眼利威尔背后的黑翅膀，毒液正在逐渐扩散。

艾伦用力地拍打着翅膀，轻车熟路穿过浓密的森林。利威尔勾住他脖子的力量慢慢变小。

“利威尔，撑住，我们就快到了！”艾伦飞快地穿过森林，眼睛四处扫视。他注意着树木和灌木丛，然后看见了桃子，他认得这个地方。艾伦扬起笑意，更加卖力地飞着。

紧接着，他就听见身后传来咄咄逼人的咆哮声，笑意逐渐消失。他回头望去，是一个精力充沛的Alpha，正张开黑色的翅膀逼近。

“什么鬼？”

“我们经过了他的领地。”利威尔咬紧牙关。

“但我们只是过去一下而已！”

“他是乌鸦，艾伦。他不会停的。”利威尔低声吼道，越过艾伦的肩膀盯着另一个Alpha。

“我们走着瞧，抓紧了！”

艾伦在浓密的树丛里快速转了几个弯，希望这只乌鸦会撞到树上或者跟丢，但黑翼Alpha熟练地紧随其后。

“妈的。”注意到乌鸦还在跟在身后，并且越来越近，艾伦咒骂道。一束光照过他的眼睛，几乎要把他闪瞎了。他突然计上心头。“利威尔，把头靠过来。”

利威尔立刻心领神会，把头埋在他的胸前。

就像之前一样，艾伦飞到空中，以完美的时机做了最后一个强有力的平飞，然后收起了翅膀以防穿破树冠时划伤。看见乌鸦正在犹豫要不要继续跟着，利威尔轻轻地笑了。

“他走了吗？”艾伦一边目视前方一边飞着。

“是啊。”利威尔喘着气，把头缩在艾伦的下巴下面。“你做得很好。”

“谢——谢谢！”艾伦大声回答道。利威尔依偎在他的脖颈处使他面赤耳红。他设法让自己冷静下来，说利威尔的平安是第一位的。

艾伦眯着眼望着地平线，眼前是一片翠绿。“利威尔！就快到了，你能把包里的哨子拿出来吗？”

“嗯，当然。”他的手动了动，有些麻木。他拉住包的带子，在伸手可及的范围把它扯了出来。他仔细瞧了瞧里面的东西，拿出了哨子。

“很好，你能帮我吹一下吗？这样我的朋友就能听到了。”

“好吧。”利威尔应了一声，吹响了哨子。他并不在意上面可能有艾伦的唾液，其实在利威尔心里，他只是间接吻了艾伦。男人甩甩头，打消了这个念头。现在还不是时候，他的左臂死沉，身体也不听使唤。几小时后，毒液会让他的心脏和全身都瘫痪。

随着高亢的哨声，一个黑白斑点的娇小Omega从茂密的森林里飞了出来，与他们会和。“阿尔敏！”

“艾伦，他怎么了？”鸽子盘旋着，看着受伤的渡鸦问道。

“他叫利威尔，他被蛇咬了，毒液正在扩散！”

“瘫痪。”阿尔敏注意到利威尔的身体正瘫软无力。“我们先在森林里安顿下来，好让我做药的时候他能舒服点躺着。”

“好。”艾伦滑翔了一阵，挑了一个地方，为Omega提供庇护。他拿起自己的包，垫在利威尔的头下面。他拔去附近的长杂草，以确保利威尔感到舒适。“不用担心，阿尔敏很擅长酿造药草。明天你就能飞回家了。”

“你保证吗？”利威尔微微一笑，他从未如此脆弱过，他感觉不到自己的下半身了，但不知何故他目前还不错。只要艾伦不离开他。利威尔的这一生，从未依赖过Alpha，但就目前的情况来说，他意识到这也没那么糟糕。

“当然！阿尔敏真的很聪明。在这之后，我们要去夺回你的领地。”

“我很期待。”利威尔深吸一口气。他的呼吸开始变浅，心脏在胸膛中打鼓。

“他怎么样了？”阿尔敏降落在他们附近，手上拿着杯子。

“他的情况在不断恶化！”艾伦让到一旁，好让他的朋友好好看看利威尔。

“我知道了。”阿尔敏点点头。“毒液已经扩散一半了，他现在必须把这个喝下去，等天上出现第一颗星星的时候，再喝另一杯。”他指着自己酿的液体说道。

“我来帮他。”艾伦自告奋勇地从金发Omega手里接过杯子。

“那是什么？”利威尔看着杯子里的液体，试图坐起来。

“药草（译注：原文是herds畜群，作者可能打错了，想写herbs），压碎浸泡在淡水里。”阿尔敏为利威尔列出材料。他还想继续详尽说明他使用的是哪种草药，但他觉得利威尔不会那么感兴趣。

“所以，这是茶？”

“呃，是的。我确实放了一些茉莉。”阿尔敏拍拍翅膀，飞了起来。“我一会儿还要多做一些，艾伦你要确保他的安全。”

“不需要你特地说啦。”

——————————

利威尔喝了一小时茶之后，逐渐感觉到药开始发挥作用了。他现在可以挪动他的躯干了，并且可以坐起来了。谢天谢地，他的呼吸恢复了正常，但他的心率仍然极快，也许心脏正在和毒液作斗争。

“我告诉过你阿尔敏很厉害吧！”

“是的，而且茶的味道也很好。”利威尔轻声笑了。

“当第一颗星星出现的时候，你就可以喝第二次了。”

利威尔一边哼着小曲，一边望着日落时绚丽的天空。“我……”他开口。“我一直忙于保护自己的领地，都快忘了日落时天空是什么样子了。”

“美得惊人，不是吗？”艾伦凝视着天空，自顾自笑了。他喜欢看日落。当他还是个孩子的时候，他的卧室有一扇窗户，他可以在一天结束前坐在那里看日落。

“我们第一次见面时，你知道我想杀了你吗？”利威尔低头看着自己的手。随着麻木感减弱，他握紧又张开手指。

“我知道，你当时酷毙了。”

“你知道我为什么没有那么做吗？”

“等一下，”艾伦飞快地冲过来。“你的意思是，就算我解释了为什么会入侵你的领地，你也会杀了我吗？”

“是的，我一生都遵循这个原则。我不冒险，尤其是对Alpha。”

“那你为什么改变主意了呢？”艾伦好奇道。

“你把我按倒的时候我并没有改变主意。我是被你的——你翅膀的颜色弄得心烦意乱了。”

“这——这算好事还是坏事？”

“要是遇上那些大猫，这就算坏事了。但我觉得它们很美。”

“这倒没错。但是利威尔，你的羽毛也很美，尤其是在阳光的照射下，钴蓝色的羽翼闪闪发光！”

“有吗？”利威尔扬起眉毛，低头看了看自己的翅膀。

“我第一次说的时候你竟然没有相信吗？”

“我……我没想到你是认真的……”

“好吧，现在请相信我，我觉得它们美极了！”

\-------

阿尔敏在不远处叹了口气，他能把俩人在树下的谈话听得一清二楚，真是痛苦的爱情见证者。很明显，他俩正在眉来眼去，阿尔敏可不想当电灯泡。

他低头看着自己调制的药，盘算着拿过去给利威尔喝的时候他们能原谅自己的插足。他可不想打断两只鸟明晃晃而不自知的求爱。

\--------

“你的翅膀感觉如何？”第二天阿尔敏问道。他惊异于利威尔极快的恢复速度，当然也多亏了艾伦的照顾。

Alpha特意给利威尔弄来了食物和水，以确保他能舒舒服服的。有时候阿尔敏注意到艾伦在弄来食物的同时还带回了礼物。有时候是一块彩色的小石头，有时候是一朵花，有时候是一颗可以当零食吃的种子。与此同时，阿尔敏还注意到利威尔做了一个小拉绳包，用来保存艾伦送的所有礼物。以及，两人都下意识地过度掩饰自己的心意。艾伦会梳理利威尔的羽毛，而利威尔则会梳理艾伦鸟窝一样的乱发。

这对小情侣在如此短的时间内互相坦露爱意，并且彼此都没注意到，真是令人钦佩。

漆黑的翅膀试着拍了几下，利威尔觉得自己又能控制自己了，嘴角露出一丝微笑。

“我感觉很好，谢谢你。”利威尔着陆地面，握住阿尔敏的手以示感谢。

“不用谢，乐意之至。”阿尔敏点点头。

“太棒了，利威尔！如果你愿意，我们现在就可以回到你的领地去。”艾伦提议。他想确保利威尔回去之前能够完全康复，但如果他坚持的话，艾伦就支持他的想法。

“好啊，我现在绝对能好好干一架。”利威尔踢了一脚角落的木块。

“等等，那我呢？”阿尔敏转向自己的朋友。

“我要和利威尔一起，我得保证他能夺回自己的领地。”

阿尔敏很想抗议，但看两人的化学反应，显然现在对艾伦说什么都没用。这只金发的鸽子只好面带微笑地为他们的胜利而祈祷，最后与他俩道别，独自回家了。

\-------

回去的旅途充满了意义深长的对话，或者说更像是——艾伦一直对利威尔喋喋不休，但整个过程中利威尔没有一丝抱怨。艾伦详细地分享了很多家乡的趣事，他说森林里有红色、黄色和紫色的叶子，还有很多不同种类的水果。

当他们回到利威尔的领地时，艾伦看见两只渡鸦正站在他们之前待的树枝上，他立刻咆哮起来。他还看见一个红发的小Omega正在吃利威尔的蓝莓。

“艾伦，别。”利威尔按住艾伦的肩。

“对，我们需要一个作战计划。”尽管身体已经做好了战斗准备，艾伦还是撤了回来。

“不，我认识他们。”利威尔朝那两只渡鸦飞去，红发Omega一看见利威尔，就朝他急匆匆地飞来。

“利威尔！”艾伦用尽全身力气拍打着翅膀，及时制止了红发Omega。“你别动！”

“不，是你别动，彩虹先生。”另一位灰金色头发的Alpha渡鸦朝艾伦咆哮道。

“嘿！别这样！艾伦，他们是我的朋友。”利威尔推开挡在红发Omega面前的艾伦。

“朋友？”艾伦眨眨眼，先看向利威尔，又看向那两只渡鸦。

“法兰！你看他的羽毛！太漂亮了！”红头发指着艾伦的翅膀。

“但你的头发比任何人的都要漂亮。”Alpha低声对红头发姑娘说道，这话惹得她咯咯直笑。

“是的艾伦，他们是我的朋友。伊莎贝尔和法兰。他们是伴侣。”利威尔介绍道。

“哦，对不起。”艾伦不好意思地低下头。

“没关系，我现在有点明白了。”那只名叫法兰的渡鸦傻笑道。但两位当事人只是一脸茫然看着他。

“利威尔，你到哪儿去了？我们是来看你的，但你却不见了。”伊莎贝尔大惊小怪地问个不停。“有几个Alpha经过这里，但我们守住了你的领地。”

“说来话长。”利威尔叹了口气。“改天告诉你，谢谢你们看守我的住处。”

“所以，”艾伦拍了拍Omega的肩。利威尔转过身，艾伦露出一个勉强的笑。“我想这里的一切都……很好。”

利威尔的脸色沉了下来。“哦，是的……”

“我想，”艾伦有些局促不安。“那么，是时候说再见了？”

“是的……”利威尔低下头，他几乎忘了艾伦此行的目的了。

“那好，”艾伦点点头，慢慢退后一步。“再见。”

“再见……”

艾伦在树枝上停留了几秒，随后跳起飞向空中。

“……再见。”利威尔眼见着艾伦飞远，低声说道。

看到刚刚伤感的一幕，伊莎贝尔和法兰都忍不住摇头叹气。

“我送送他。”法兰说着跳下树枝，跟上艾伦。

法兰一走，伊莎贝尔有些不悦。“利威尔，认真的吗？”

“怎么了？”面对朋友突如其来的怒气，利威尔有些摸不着头脑。

“别对我说‘怎么了’，你喜欢他！”

“我——”

“你别在我面前装聋作哑，利威尔！”伊莎贝尔沮丧地拍拍翅膀。

“没用的，他现在已经走了。”利威尔啐了一口唾沫，转身走开。“我都不确定他是否喜欢我……”

伊莎贝尔痛苦地呻吟了一声，强迫利威尔面对自己。“利威尔，你怎么这么蠢？艾伦喜欢你，都不能再明显了好吗？”

“真的？”钴蓝色的眼睛瞪大了。

“对呀！”红发Omega惊呼道。

“可是，”利威尔低下头，皱起眉。“他不属于这里……”

“这倒是没错，他的色彩会暴露自己，但这并不意味着他不属于你。”

利威尔陷入了沉默。他回想起自己和艾伦之间的种种，心脏砰砰直跳。利威尔紧按着胸口，回忆起自己之前的心跳加速，他还以为是毒液的原因呢。

“你仍然可以选择，利威尔。”伊莎贝尔微笑着吻了吻他的额头。“我现在要回家了，好吗？”

利威尔点点头，目送着伊莎贝尔离开。留自己一人陷入了沉思。

紧接着红发Omega喊道：“他还没飞远呢，追上去，告诉他你的感受！”

——————————

“老兄，你开玩笑呢？”

“什么？”艾伦瞪着法兰。

“你不会就这样走了吧？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”艾伦低声咕哝着，加快了速度。

“不是，”法兰轻而易举就挡住了他的去路。“你不能就这样离开利威尔。”

“但我……对他已经没用了……”艾伦的声音在发颤。

法兰沮丧地搓了搓脸。“要我给你理理顺吗？”

“听着，我到这来是因为，我向他保证如果有人霸占他的领地，我就帮他夺回来。但既然他不在的时候有你们在，那么……”艾伦的声音越来越小。

“诶唷，他喜欢你，彩虹先生！”法兰要气炸了。“显而易见，你们俩都想上对方！”

“什——什么？”艾伦的脸涨得通红，变得结结巴巴。

“听着，作为利威尔的朋友，我要你回答我，你喜欢利威尔吗？”

“是的。”他不禁脱口而出。艾伦很欣赏黑发Omega的力量，很喜欢他外表严苛但内心柔软，很喜欢他笑起来时的嘴唇。提前离开就好似用荆棘刺穿自己的胸膛一般痛苦。“哦。”艾伦不禁呆住了。

“那你他妈还在这干嘛？回去找他啊！”

\----------

“加油，利威尔。”他来回踱步，偶尔朝艾伦飞走的方向瞧一眼。“他还没非那么远。飞起来，告诉他你的感受！”他在心里不断重复着伊莎贝尔的话。

“哦，妈的。”利威尔跳下树枝，滑翔向艾伦离开的那条小路。伊莎贝尔已经回家了，他现在毫不在意是否会有人来占领自己的地盘了。

“艾伦！”利威尔喊道。他扑打着翅膀，加快了速度。

“利威尔！”

“艾伦？”利威尔眯着眼看向了不远处。在那里，他看见了熟悉的色彩。“艾伦！”他用尽全力拍着翅膀，飞向半路遇见的男人。

“利威尔！”艾伦张开双臂，将Omega拥入怀中。他飞回领地，收起了漆黑的翅膀，落在了刚刚的树枝上。

“艾伦，你回来了。”利威尔笑了。

“利威尔，我和法兰谈过了，如果我这样很白痴，那我道歉！但我真的很喜欢你，我想追求你。”

利威尔眨了眨眼，听到这番告白，他感觉自己有点心律不齐。他几乎能听到伊莎贝尔在自己耳边大喊：“我早就说过了！”

“利威尔，”艾伦有些泄气。“我还不知道渡鸦的求爱方式是怎样的，但我愿意做一切，只求你做我的终身伴侣。”

“你……已经都做了……”利威尔这次是真的被逗笑了。回想起艾伦所做的一切，他不仅心跳情迷。利威尔不得不承认自己有些愚钝了，但这是他第一次如此准确地认识到这一点。

“我有吗？”艾伦歪过头。

“表演那些飞行技巧，为我梳理羽毛，为我觅食，带回水和礼物。那些花，石头和珠子。”

“那么，”艾伦有些紧张。“我打动你了吗？”

“嗯，说真的？我不太关心那些形式……”

艾伦眨了眨眼，仍旧一脸困惑。他不确定自己是否打动了利威尔。

“听着……我记得小时候，我是家里最能打的。我对我妈说，Alpha只有打赢我，我才会接受他。”

“哦。”艾伦森绿色眼睛瞪得大大的。

“而你……是第一个打败我的Alpha。”利威尔低下头，藏起脸上的红晕。

“我懂了。”艾伦的声音很激动。“我不介意给我们的孩子讲第一次见面你就想杀了我的故事。”

“呸，你算走远的，你的翅膀让我分心了。”利威尔强忍住笑，觉得这是个值得讲的好故事。“那么，想一起飞一会吗？”

“当然！但……你的领地怎么办？”

“我想是时候去看看外面了。我对你的家乡很有兴趣。”利威尔由衷地微笑着。

“你要放弃你的领地吗？”艾伦有些担心他会反悔。

“应该说，我会把它交给法兰和伊莎贝尔。我听说他们家要添个新成员，他们需要更多的空间。”

“哇！我都没能向法兰表示祝贺！”

“他们还没开始孵蛋。我想应该是在下个月。”

“那太好了！”艾伦笑得灿烂，两人的手缠在一起。那对他俩来说可能还早呢，但艾伦很期待能和利威尔下一窝蛋。“我们飞吧？”

利威尔点点头，他们双双飞出树冠，在空中飞旋了一阵，朝北飞往了艾伦的家乡。


End file.
